Talk:Monument of Valor
This is wrong. I had Rocktail's Stinger, customized it and the monument didn't accept it. I'm so pissed off!!! If it doesn't accept customized green weapons from GW:EN then what is it accepting? Well, be careful when adding items. When you add them it customizes the weapon to you. This doesnt show the 20% damage bonus on your item though. Make sure you use a weapons NPC to customize first. Hopefully this gets fixed as not have my 20% kinda sucks. :( Gandorf lolz at the person who put the screenshot ups skillbar :x :Well, maybe he/she has a hero MM? Tho I dunno if the skill works on allied minions not animated by yourself. RoseOfKali 16:33, 4 September 2007 (CDT) : We need a new picture. This is really really bad. Yeah, sucks that it doesn't give you the 20% if you customize it at the monument. It also sucks that it does not accept Tormented weapons!!!! GRR!!! This needs to change! (Not that I have a Tormented weapon anyway, but I'm planning to get one). RoseOfKali 16:28, 4 September 2007 (CDT) I'm rather annoyed that only Destroyer Weapons can be put here...I mean the monument talks about a "warrior's" ..."true" weapons...i don't know about everyone else but Destroyer Weapons aren't what got me thought all three campaigns with any of my characters. So why would i want to display or even craft for that matter...i'd rather display my Req. 9 shinobi or my req. 8 Katana...etc...i really think Anet dropped the ball on this one...Bayushi Kyo 12 September 2007, 16:20 PDT 11 pedestals There are 11 empty pedestals at my monument. Does that mean that it "wants" me to craft all 11 weapon types? Because that's plain silly, I don't ever see my necromancer using an axe, spear, etc. RoseOfKali 16:30, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, they should only make pedestals for weapons that are actually being displayed, doesn't look very good now. Showb1z 12:34, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::Don't forget your heroes can use weapons that are customised to you. Sirocco 15:29, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::And this is useful how? Excuse me, but I'm not about to go out and pay well over 100k to have a weapon for my hero that only that hero can use (My warrior can't use the sword that I displayed on my necro, only my necro's warrior heros can). I use preorder items instead. I love my heros, but not THAT much... O_O I still maintain that the monument looks ridiculous as it is. Pedestals should only be added along with a weapon. RoseOfKali 02:02, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Also, the staff is ridiculously small. I don't know about other weapons, but if you just walk by, you'd probably not even notice it, if it wasn't for the white text. --84.24.206.123 02:07, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Tormented weapons Many people will agree with me that tormented weapons should be allowed on this monument. They are in gold lettering when acquired, albeit from a collector and not a crafter. And they are definitely more difficult/expensive to get. Possible reasoning may be that they are only available in one campaign, but hey, you have to have the Expansion to get Destroyer weapons, so I don't see this as an issue at all. RoseOfKali 02:06, 12 September 2007 (CDT) I actually think they should allow any green from any Campaign to be added to the monument. that's unfair that my Green Sword and Shield couldn't be allowed to be added. MarioDX